Teen Slender x Reader Lemon
by MegaGummybear07
Summary: Exactly what the title says with some plot at the beginning. A Rezzie Stryko fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I live in a small town out in the middle of nowhere it's surrounded by dense forest area that occasionally drowns in a dense white mist. Not a lot of people come or leave my town for fear of going through the forest. Everyone in my town knew each other and their families well and a new face was rarer than finding $20 on the sidewalk. That's why it was so weird when that kid showed up from nowhere. No one knows where he came from nor has anyone seen his parents. Strange kid to say the least, his skin looked extremely pale almost white and platinum white spiked hair. He towered over everyone else in the town and had unusually long boney limbs. No one has ever seen his face though he always keeps the hood of his black tank top up over his face. The tank top had a white sketchy symbol of a circle with an X through the middle. This makes you chuckle, "must be a Marble Hornets fan" you thought smiling. When school started he was introduced to the class the odd thing was he wouldn't say a thing nor was his name even mentioned. "Hey" you say to him hoping to get some sort of response. He gives you a small glance but not much else. This aggravates you and you try to forget about him but fail miserably. When school was finally over you look around for the odd teen wanting to get some sort of information out of him. You spot him behind the school cornered by the assholes of the school. You feel bad for it but too scared to intervene you just watch from behind a bush. The kid looks down at his shoes as words like "freak" and "faggot" are shot at him. His fist clenched at his sides as his body tensed with anger and he lifts his head up giving them a clear view of the face you'll probably never see. The shocked expressions on their faces as they freeze in place makes you wonder what could be so terrifying it could stop the toughest people in school.


	2. Chapter 2

My blood runs cold as strange tentacle like appendages sprout from his back. I can hear a faint hum of static and start to feel dizzy. It must be a lot stronger to the bullies because they start swaying and grabbing at their head before collapsing on the ground. I gasp as blood seeps from their ears and eyes rolling back into their skull. He heard me and put his hoodie back up turning towards me it was strange he just killed three kids without even touching them and yet I don't feel scared. Walking towards me he kept his distance making sure not to scare me away. I feel that if I could see his face it would be sad and sorrowful which made me give him a sympathetic look. Now I don't know why, maybe because I felt bad for him, but I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. I heard the words "I'm so sorry" in a weak raspy voice that felt as if it echoed through my mind. Pulling back I tilt my face toward him grabbing at his hood attempting to pull it down. He stops me thought putting his hands over mine to prevent me from pulling it down. "Don't" he says "I don't want to scare you away" looking down sadly he sighs. I give him a reassuring look "don't worry" I pull him in for another hug "you won't". When I pull away he shifts uncomfortable hesitating before slowly off his head. I was a little shocked at first his face or lack of was just as white as the rest of him only the dark shaded contours. He noticed me staring and turned his head shyly to the side but I wanted a better look so I grabbed his chin making him face me and pulling him closer. His blush stood out against the pale white of his face, realizing my eyes were lingering on his face for far too long, I let go looking away. A heavy blush dusts my cheeks and the tips of my ears. Strange I felt as if he was look at me out of the corner of his nonexistent eye I can just feel it. My heart swells when I look at him and all I really want to do is be closer to him. I think he felt this too because he slowly turns his head back towards me. A long shaky hand reached out towards me, I looked at it then stared back into the empty white where his eyes should be. I felt his shaky snow colored hand lightly touch my face. I flinched and my eyes widen his hands where ice cold sending a cold chill up my spine. His gaze was once again focused on a point somewhere else from me. I was upset by this so grabbing his chin I roughly yanked it towards me.


End file.
